


Watts Up Danger

by kimchi_writes



Series: shocking experiences [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: ALSO! BUCKY IS CAPTAIN AMERICA, But female, Crack Treated Seriously, Female! Tony Stark - Freeform, Genderbent Rhodey, Genderbent Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iron Spider - Freeform, LOWKEY LIKE MILES BUT NOT, Oh!!, Peter Parker acting as Toni Stark's parental figure, Peter Parker and Tony Stark role swap, Peter Parker is like thirty, SOO SELF INDULGENT, Self-Indulgent, Shes also a Spider-Person, TONI HAS ELECTRICAL POWERS, Toni Stark is Tony Stark, Toni Stark is a mess tbh, and age swap, and also sixteen, by the name of (drum roll plz), everyones a mess, its that wack, look even if the plots not good this is gonna make you feel like, no beta we die like men, this is a f u n t i m e, you took two mad tabs and now youre high as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchi_writes/pseuds/kimchi_writes
Summary: Toni thinks about how she must look. A teen, covered in bruises and a blanket like some sort of gremlin, sucking on a charger cable like it was a straw after eating exactly twelve protein bars.----or, Toni is 16, female, the Iron Spider, and thrown into another universe. All in one fic. And if that doesn't sound like a fun time, I don't know what does.





	Watts Up Danger

Toni’s half asleep when the alarm rings. She jerks up, almost knocking the empty mug besides her onto the ground as she regains her bearings. 

 _Oh, that’s right._ Toni sighs and readjusts her glasses. She’s in the lab at the Tower working on the backup energy for the Iron Spider. 

Rolling the static out of her shoulders, she rolls her chair closer to the table and pulls up the flashing notification on her tablet that stood out in the darkened lab. 

“Fill me in, Karen.” She says out loud, scanning over the graphs that the A.I. provided her. There seemed to be several small shockwaves on the eastside of Manhattan, not all the far away from the Tower. It wasn’t large enough to be concerning and people probably didn’t notice it, but they’ve steadily be getting closer to the Tower. 

“ _I picked three distinct tremors of energy in the past twenty minutes. As you can tell, they’re coming this direction. The most recent one, two minutes ago, was the strongest and located roughly ten minutes away._ ” Parker’s personal A.I. reported and Toni nodded, splitting the tablet screen into two. 

“Compare the signatures to recorded ones in the past. Include the Ultron and Loki, too.” She’s typing rapidly, trying to find some sort of explanation for this. Loki and Thor haven't been on Earth in over a year, ever since the fight with Ultron and it wasn’t like them to not come to the Tower directly if they were visiting. 

Karen threw a new folder into the corner of Toni’s screen and she tapped on it, squinting slightly. “ _It doesn’t match any signatures in the past fifty years, but these three are the closest. Two of them came from the Alchemax Tower recorded in two-thousand-and-nine._ ” 

“Thanks, Kar.” Toni quickly reads over them. They were never questioned about it, seeing as it wasn’t rare or distressing, but on this level of energy never seen before on Ea-

_~heyheYHEYHEYHEY~_

Her tablet clatters on the table as it drops and she’s pushed away from the table with a sharp _ZAP!_  

With a sigh, Toni stands. “I felt that one, Karen. Slightly, but it was there.” 

The A.I. responds quickly. “ _That was the fifth one and had the highest reading, six minutes away towards the south._ ” 

Toni nods, running a hand through her shoulder length hair, catching a few tangles. “I’m gonna go check it out.”

“ _Would you like me to inform Peter? Maybe even Mr. Barnes?”_ Karen asks, almost concerned. 

“No, it should be fine. It’s,” Toni grabs her phone off the table before tucking it into the pocket of her leggings. “One-twenty-seven. It’s a Friday, anyways, so curfews at three.” 

“ _If you’re sure, Toni.”_

Toni walks to the large balcony and, with a running start, launches herself off the edge. 

Falling used to be the one thing she hated most but now, flipping onto her back and clicking a hidden button on the side of her glasses, she wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. She lets out a whoop as her red and gold suit climbs over her body from her back, letting the static weave into the iron seams and Toni did a summersault as her tinted blue lenses melt into her mask, the blue HUD blinking on. 

“ _Good morning, Boss._ ” Her A.I. tells her and she grins, throwing an arm out to web the top of a building. 

_thwip!_

“Hey, JARVIS. Can you take me to those tremors Karen found earlier?” Toni asks and her map in the bottom left of her vision lights up, directing the way.

“ _Does Parker know you’re out this late? Or early, I should say. You’re meeting up with Ms. Rhodes tomorrow to work on that project._ ” JARVIS cheekely adds on and Toni rolls her eyes. 

_thwip!_

“It’s fine, it’s not like I'm fighting a warlord or anything and I’ll wake up in time to meet Rhodey. Anyways, I’m sixteen!” Toni shoots out. “I know how to take care of myself!” 

“ _Of course, Boss. Karen tells me that the next estimated tremor will be on the next building to your right._ ” 

_thwip!_

Toni shoots out a web and swings up to the top, landing neatly on the roof. She takes a look around, switching to a thermal scarn, but nothing shows. 

For extra precaution, she sends a direct spark to her suit and blasters form on the back of her wrists. “I guess now we just play the waiting game, JAR.” 

Waiting consists of walking around the perimeter of the building, occasionally looking over and a few minutes later, she feels the hair on the back of her nec-

_~beHINDYOUBEHINDYOUBEHINDYOUBEHINDYOUBE~_

Toni whips around, blasters already raised and about to, well, blast, when the _thing_ forms. It’s not terribly too big, only about the size of a basketball and Toni doesn’t know how to describe it. It’s a tangled mess of vibrant neon colors and it’s… glitching? 

She takes a step forward and ignores JARVIS’ warning, only feeling slightly alarmed when the thing grows slightly larger. The waldos form on her back and she reaches out with one when the colors nearly explode, suddenly much, much larger and she jumps back. 

No, Toni _runs_ back, because the thing is drawing her in and she grits her teeth but it’s like running in place. 

_thwip! thwip!_

The only things holding her in place now were her two webs and the four waldos on her back. In her HUD, Toni can see a red dot move towards her location and she holds on tighter to her webs, but one snaps and her left arm is janked back. 

 _One down, one to go._  

Her screen lights up with a call from Parker and his frantic voice fills her mask. “Toni? Toni, please! Hold on, I’m coming!” 

Toni desperately shakes her head even though he couldn't see, her eyes widening. “No, Parker! It’s not safe!”

 _He can’t come get me! He’ll get sucked in too!!_  

“And you think it’s safe for you! Hold on!”  
“No! Go away!” 

“If you think i’m gonna leave you, you have another thing coming.” Parker shoots back and Toni activates her left blaster, pushing with one arm and pulling with the other, but it had close to no effect. 

Toni looks at her webbing on the wall and bites her lip. It was almost frayed through and the force from the thing was getting so much stronger. 

_snap!_

She activates both blasters to full force, forming her shoulder cannon to help, but her feet were already in the thing. 

Toni realizes, distantly, that she’s scared, below all of the adrenaline. She registers the tears on her face under her mask but she’s up to her knees now and she knows she’s not getting out. 

 _Rather me than him_.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Pete.” Toni tells him and he lets out a wave of swearing, causing Toni to crack a tiny smirk before she sinks to her hips.

Spider-Man never curses. 

“Toni, I’m coming! Hold on!” 

Toni can feel the things around her chest and her panic grows because now, it suddenly seems _real_ . This thing was pulling her into whatever this was and she didn’t know what was on the other side. She didn’t know what was _waiting_ for her on the other side. 

Toni could _die_.

Without care to how it might look, she starts begging. “Uncle Pete, please hurry! Please!” 

Her shoulders. “Please!”  
Her neck. “UNCLE PETE!”

“PLEA-” 

And then Toni’s falling, the electricity building up in her body and she tries to hold it down as much as she can but she’s falling and falling and falling and she doesn’t know what’s happening. It feels like she’s glitching, really, and all Toni can process is the flashes of blue threads around her and JARVIS’ static in her ears.

Suddenly, Toni’s free falling again, but in the sky this time and she flips around to find water coming up to meet her very fast. Spotting a sort of bank a few meters away, she activates her blasters to try and turn and it works. Slightly. 

Toni still falls into the river, but at least it was on an angle and not straight on. She groans as she hits the water and has to swim and push herself onto the shore with the blasters. Quickly though, she turns over to her side and throws up as the nausea in her body reached its limit. Once she’s done, she takes a few deep breaths and flops over again onto her back. 

Everything was… weird. Like, everything about her was slightly moved to the left, which didn’t make any sense. Toni felt… discombobulated, her limbs all tight, but natural at the same time.

“JARVIS, report.” Toni says, after a few minutes but she doesn’t get a response. “JARVIS?”

She sits up, activating her mask and groans, both from the action and what she finds. Her HUD still showed her suit status but her map, clock, and horizon were all gone. Anything that needed a satellite to work and that included GPS and even worse, JARVIS.

Toni took in her surroundings and notices the _very_ familiar skyline. She stands with another groan ( _I’m so bruised)_ , doing a one-eighty and talking in the city noises.

“It couldn’t be…” She wonders, outloud. Quickly, Toni deactivated her suit, leaving her standing slightly damp leggings, white Converse, and a plain black tank top with the red straps of her sports bra showing through. Her phone was tucked away in the pocket of her leggings but when she pulls it out, there’s no signal. Not even data.

“Where am I?” There’s no place on Earth where Parker's satellite Veronica didn’t reach.

Toni wipes her glasses dry ( _thank God there's no cracks_ ) with her shirt and climbs out of the small bank she’s on and takes in the small park there through the frames. It’s dark but her enhanced eyes quickly adjusts and she walks towards the small newspaper box that was a few feet away. 

The box is, of course, locked, but she just groans and tugs on it hard, causing the lock to break and Toni pulls out of the papers in it. It was Daily Bugle but right now, Toni couldn’t be more glad to see it. She scans over the publication date and sighs in relief. 

This confirmed two things. One, Toni was still in New York and two, it was someday between October thirteenth and twentieth. 

_~behindyoubehindyouebehindyoube~_

Toni turns around in an instant and curses herself for not hearing the crunch of the branches that this punk was stepping on. 

“Hey, pretty girl.” He’s maybe about twenty, sweaty under his black hoodie and his blonde hair shine in the moonlight, eyes glassy with a high. 

It’s just an open path from left to right, so Toni just walks away from him with a roll of her eyes, newspaper forgotten. 

“Hey, I was talkin’’ to ya!” The man calls to her and Toni’s skin prickles as he starts trailing her. 

Not to mention, she has no idea where she’s going. Toni knows she’s in New York, sure, but New York’s a pretty big place. Her best bet would be to try and find her way to the city and find Parker, assuming he’s here. Iron Spider isn’t even an option right now, because Toni needs at least an hour to recharge and her battery pack was what she was working on when she left the Tower. Toni has five hundred dollars folded away in her phone case, but she doesn’t even know if her money would work here. Wherever “here” was. Was she on another planet? One that looked like Earth? Or was this some sort of dream? 

“Ya’ know, you look like someone I know! You wanna meet ‘em? They can give ya’ cash.” Toni groans and stops in place. 

 _I guess I have to deal with this now._ _He might know where I am, though._

Throwing on a fake cheery voice, Toni faces him. “Really! That would be great!” 

The man looks surprised before grinning sharply. “Yea, just c’mon over here. I tell ya’.” 

Toni takes a half step forward before pretending to hesitate. “Just… one thing you have to answer for me. What’s the date today?” She asks, tilting her head and letting her loose waves fall to reveal her neck, which the guy’s eyes immediately darted to. 

_Disgusting._

“Uh, it’s October eighteenth.” The man stutters, licking over his lips. “Twenty nineteen.” He adds. 

“Great!” Toni exclaims and walks towards the man.

As he takes one step to close their gap, she throws a hand out and lets loose what energy she has to shock him, hard, and he stumbles back a few feet before tripping over his feet and collapsing on the ground, knocked out. Looking around to make sure no one was around, Toni walked up to his prone body and patted his side, feeling for his wallet. She silently cheers when she does and _thank god_ because Toni finds fifty-two dollars, which she takes. 

Toni tallies what she has. Five hundred and fifty-two dollars. One multi-million dollar suit. Spider powers. One broken JARVIS. 

She glances up again and shivers at the cool wind that blows off the river. Tapping the sides of her glasses, the HUD reads her body temperature as a strong ninety-degrees ferinhight and Toni curses. She’s gonna have to get somewhere, warm and pretty fast, too. 

A thought crosses her mind and she bends to again, looking for the guy’s phone and thanks God himself that it was a fingerprint passcode. Over the next few minutes she finds out important information. 

Toni was on the bank of the Hudson, close to Washington Heights, it was indeed one-fifty-three AM, and it was a two hour and twenty minute walk to get to the Tower from where she was. More importantly, though, was that the Tower doesn’t exist here. Specifically, Parker Industries’ Tower doesn’t exist here. Here, it was just a MetLife building and Toni thanked God again for having memorised the address of the Tower. 

Another thing that Toni finds out is that Spider-Man _died_ ten months ago. But as she scrolls through pictures of him, her fears are somewhat comforted by the fact that this wasn’t _her_ Parker. Sure, this guy was Peter Parker, but he wasn’t _Peter Parker_ and that’s what mattered here. What’s interesting, though, is that there’s another Spider-Man here, one swinging around in black and red instead of the classic red and blue. 

(Classic because both Parkers wore/wear a red and blue suit. The Iron Spider is red an blue and looks like iron, which is where the name came from, even though it was gold titanium alloy.)

She scrolls through a few more articles before finding the Spider-Watch twitter account ( _I guess they have Spider-Watch in all universes_ ) and finds out that Spider-Man (who was apparently a guy) was seen swinging around Crown Heights in Brooklyn three minutes ago. Which was a _four hour and fifty minute walk._

Toni groans. There’s no way she has the energy to get her suit up and running right now to swing over to Brooklyn. At the back of her eyes, there’s a static headache building up and every shift of motion causing Toni’s muscle to ache even with her advanced healing. 

Toni googles it and finds out that the nearest open convenience store is fifteen minutes away and if she gets some food and water, maybe even an SD card and battery pack or a jacket, she’ll be good to go. Not to mention, all this research proved that Toni was either dreaming or in another universe, but with the pain in her bones, she’s probably in another universe.

Probably.

Dropping the phone back onto the guy, Toni walks and finally finds the place, but by the time she’s there, Toni’s shivering her arms wrapped around herself. 

The bell above the door rings as Toni pushes it open and the cashier, a young tan teen bent over a textbook straightens up, a concerned look taking over her face as she pushes her tight black locks out of her eyes. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” The woman sighs, and puts a pen on the page she’s on. “C’mon over here.” 

Toni shuffles over with bright pink ears and the women (her name tag reads Daniella) pulls out a blanket that she drapes over Toni’s shoulders and Toni accepts it, too tired to protest

“Lemme make you some hot chocolate.” Daniella mumbles and turns around her small booth to turn the hot water machine on. 

“I have money.” Toni whispers, but Daniella shoots her a pointed look. 

“What type of person would I be if I charge a freezing little girl. A bad person. I would be a bad person.” 

Toni flushes. “I’m not little. I’m sixteen.” 

Daniella rolls her eyes. “And I’m eighteen so you’re little. Now tell me your name, missy, and go grab some food off the shelves. My boss won’t mind.” 

With her prompting, Toni does as she’s told, grabbing as many protein bars as she could and a large water bottle. 

“What’s your name?” Daniella asks her again as Toni’s looking for a charging cable. 

Toni hesitates for a moment before responding. “Toni.”

She can see the woman nod out of the corner of her eye, her red sweatshirt hard to miss. “Toni, huh. Short for Antonia?” Toni doesn’t respond, but Daniella just shrugs. “Fine, it’s okay, you don’t have to humor me. But if it is, it’s a pretty name. Where are you from?” 

“Would you believe me if I said a different universe?” Toni says with a small smile as she walks back to the counter, but she’s serious.

Daniella studies her for a moment before shrugging. “Sure. Why not.” 

Toni regards her in a new light. “You play a dangerous game here, Daniella. Why’d you say yes?” 

The woman raises her eyebrows. “Because no sane teen from this universe would grab twenty-seven protin bars when given the opportunity for free food.” 

“Valid.” Toni points out, sitting down on the stool that Daniella offered to her and opening the first one. A few minutes pass in silence as Toni scarfs down a good five of the bars before wiping her hands clean on her leggings and pointing to the math problem in Daniella’s textbook. “You forgot to carry the nine. Once you do that, you can finish the rest in two steps.” 

A small smile played at Daniella’s lips before her eyebrows raise. “Since when are teens experts on AP calculus?” 

“I go to MIT.” Toni shrugs, taking a sip of her water. “I did AP calculus when I was thirteen.” 

Daniella decides not to question it, instead fixing the both of them cups of hot chocolate and Toni savors the warmth from the cup. 

_~hothothothothot~_

Toni takes a sip anyways, ignoring the burn on her tongue. “Hey, Daniella?” 

The woman scoffs. “Call me Ella, please, only my Mom calls me Daniella.” 

“Ella, then.” Toni nods. “Do you, um. Do you know anyone know Antonia Stark?” 

Ella stares at her for a moment before grabbing her phone, the Google logo visible from where Toni was. “I know Anthony Stark. Well, not personally, but he was a famous weapons dealer.” 

“Was?” Toni asks, eyebrows furrowing.

“He, uh, he died ten years ago in oh-eight. Got himself kidnapped, that whole deal.” Ella tells him, before holding the phone up to Toni’s face. “Don’t tell me you’re Antonia Edward Stark.” 

“Edlyn, actually.” Toni says sheepishly and Ella turns the phone around to show Toni a picture of herself. Or, her, but old. And a guy. “Is this Anthony?” 

Ella nods. “He went by Tony.” 

“Wow. Sounds like a douchebag.” 

“Assuming you _are_ from another universe, Toni, I'm pretty sure you’re talking about yourself.” Ella pipes up, a smirk at her lips and Toni hands her phone back. 

“Exactly.” Toni smiles and they both break out into quiet giggles. “Are you using your charger?” 

When the other woman shakes her head, Toni takes the end of it and sticks it in her mouth, pulling power out. She glances up to find Ella staring at her with an almost scandalized look and Toni thinks about how she must look. A teen, covered in bruises and a blanket like some sort of gremlin, sucking on a charger cable like it was a straw after eating exactly twelve protein bars.

“I’m not even going to question this.” Ella says once neon blue zips of lightning start sparking on Toni’s shoulders. “Actually, yes, I am. What does that even taste like?” 

Toni thinks for a moment, trying to find a comparison. “This one tastes like pina colada, but overly fizzy. Every power source taste different. If you want a direct feeling, though,” She adds, “It’s like… when you go into a really cold shower. That instant of, ‘oh that’s cold’ is kinda what it’s like.” 

Ella leans back on her elbows. “Shit man, you do you, I guess.” 

“You’re taking this surprisingly well.” Toni points out, her voice slightly muffled from the cord in her mouth. 

“It’s like, two AM. I don’t even know if you’re real.” 

“That’s a fair point.” Toni nods and they lapse back into comfortable silence. 

Once Toni feels like she can run ten marathons again, she pulls the cable out of her mouth and stands, stretching and feeling the static buzz in her head again. Her HUD reads the time as two-forty-nine and Toni thinks about what to do next. 

“Leaving already?” Ella asks and Toni sighs. 

“I need to try and find Spider-Man.” 

A thoughtful look comes over Ella’s face. “What, you off to kill him or something?” 

“What?” Toni’s appalled, but she could see where Ella’s coming from. “No, I'm not. But I just think we need to talk. Spider to spider, you know?” 

Ella squints at her and Toni self consciously adjusts the glasses on her face. “Are you also a Spider-Man?” 

“I mean kinda?” Toni tells her. “I go by Iron Spider though, because that’s cooler. Anyways,” She fold the blanket up and starts stretching, bending her body in half. “I should get going.” 

Her body temperature was stable at a ninety-eight right now, but if she walked the four hour trek, she would surely freeze, given how she can’t thermulate, which meant that she would have to take the Iron Spider because it had heating. 

“Here.” Toni looks up to find Ella holding out a navy sweatshirt and a small drawstring bag that had some sort of school logo on it. “Take it, I insist. Stock up on anything you want. You’ll die out there if you don’t.” 

Perhaps they were both too tired, but Toni accepts it and grabs anything she might need. Food, water, first aid, toiletries, and a charger. Once she’s done, she lets the nanites do their work and cover her body before throwing the sweatshirt and bag on. 

“Good to go, Iron Spider?” Ella asks her and Toni nods. 

“Thank you for everything, Ella. You didn’t have to.” 

Ella shakes her head. “But I did. The heroes all take care of us, but who takes care of the heroes?”

Toni can’t find a response so she just taps the side of her glasses, thankful to have a gold mask to hide behind. “I’ll see you again. I promise.” And with that, she left the store with a jingle of the door, letting Ella find the two hundred dollars Toni stuck in her textbook when she wasn’t looking.

_thwip! thwip!_

Half an hour later, Toni finds herself chilling on the edge of a skyscraper in Brooklyn, trying to spot signs of Spider-Man and drinking water. 

An hour later, there’s no sign, and she’s lying on her back, letting things sink in. Toni’s not at home anymore. She’s in some sort of universe where she’s (or he’s?) dead and Parker’s dead too, but there’s another Spider-Man. 

Parker… he must be worried sick. He was _right there_ . He saw her disappear and Toni turns onto her side, guilt curling in her stomach. JARVIS was gone, too, and when she remembers that, tears start to escape her eyes. She was all _alone._

No one else was here and Toni doesn’t know anyone. What is she going to do? 

Toni cries herself to sleep and is thankful no one else can see or hear. 

The next day, Toni wakes up with the sun and swings herself down into an ally and walks out of it in her normal clothes, thankful that her bruises from yesterday have already mostly healed. She makes a list of everything she needs to do. First and foremost, an SD card for her phone. Hopefully she can hack into some unsuspecting satellite and get JARVIS up and running again. Secondly, Toni needs to find like, a YMCA or something. Take a shower and freshen up because she’s really starting to smell like river water. Third, she needs new clothes. Actually, now that she thinks about it, clothes should come before finding a Y. 

So, that’s what Toni does. She gets her phone functioning in this universe, gets a Twitter account, and puts Spider-Watches notifications on. Next, she walks into the Gateway Center and buys a new outfit which was just black leggings, white Converse, a cropped black tank, and a denim jacket, layered over the navy sweatshirt Ella gave her. From there before finding a bench to eat lunch. Which was protein bars. Yay.

Because it was only eleven, at that point, Toni decides to walk to the closest YMCA, which was a whole hour away and once she gets done with everything there, it’s only two and she has ten hours to kill. So, she walks to the library conveniently located ten minutes away and just researches. 

Toni looks into Anthony Stark, first and foremost. His father, Howard, was apparently one of the people closest to Captain America, who went missing and was never found. 

(She ignores the fact that this Captain America was Steve Rogers, not like in her universe where Cap was James Barnes.)

Howard and Maria Stark died in a car crash in 1991, when Tony was only twenty-one. He went to take over the company, which cut his time in at grad school shot. He, too, when to MIT when he was only fifteen and racked up an admirable number of Degrees and PhDs. When he died at thirty-eight, Stark Industries had turned into a weapons business, which was the reason why he was kidnapped and ultimately died due to shrapnel entering his bloodstream. 

The trivia about him was interesting, though. His best friend was Colonel Jim Rhodes and the CEO of Stark Industries is Viginia Potts, even though Stark Industries wasn’t a big name on the market anymore. 

Toni’s own roommate was none other than Jane Rhodes and while she had never met a Vigina Potts, she (or he) may show up in Toni’s future. 

What was even more interesting, though, was that is was _Parker’s_ life.

Parker’s parents died when he was twenty one fresh out of college, leaving him with Parker Industries. His best friend, Ned Leeds, was a Colonel in the Marines and his other best friend, Michelle Jones, was the CEO of Parker Industries. It was only when he was twenty-two, though, that Parker got himself kidnapped and he was tortured. He probably would have died, too, if the radioactive spider hadn't come along to bite him. Actually, he did die, after the bite, for a few minutes before he came alive. With his new spider powers, he’s been Spider-Man for ten years now. Really, the only difference was that Parker never dated MJ because the bastard was in a happy and loving relationship with his high school best friend, Harley Keener. 

Searching up Peter Parker was a whole other story, but it quickly caught Toni’s interest because… this was _her_ life. Or, the concept, anyways. She quickly studied them before closing all of the tabs. Yeah, they were similar for sure.

With so many hours to kill, she went over to the textbooks and plopped down with one, deciding to start studying Communications, which might be an interesting Major once she was done with Electrical Engineering. Once Toni got done with it, she took a short nap before growing bored and decided to hook up her phone back into her suit, which wasn’t too hard. The suit still wasn’t connected to a satellite, so it was all based off of how much connection her phone had. If Toni were to hack into a satellite not specifically made for the suit, trouble may arise. Many hours later, her glasses beeped with a notification from Spider-Watch and Toni stands up, her spine protesting, as she read the tweet in her HUD. 

 

 

 

> **Lookin’ for Spider-Man** _@Spider-Watch_ _  
> _ Spider-Man was spotted on the corner of Gates Ave. and Lewis Ave. _SM.image_

Toni grins. “Gotcha.” 

Sliding the book back in place, Toni grabs her bag and leaves the library, ducking into a nearby alley to dawn the Iron Spider suit. The familiar HUD greets Toni and she wastes no time in leaping on top of the building she was next to. 

It was decently early in the evening, around seven P.M., so there was still sunlight out and Toni thinks about her options. Without a doubt, people _will_ see the Iron Spider and she’s not really sure if that would be a good thing. Sighing, Toni taps Ironling on her chest and her suit settings show up in her HUD as she manually turns on camo mode, waiting for the panels in her suit to start reflecting and turn her invisible.

_Another downside to not having JARVIS with me, I guess._

Once Toni is sure she can’t be seen, she leaps off the rooftop. 

_thwip! thwip!_

If anyone on the ground looked up, they would only see a warped piece of whatever Toni was in front of and from the corner of their eyes, she wouldn’t even be noticed. A few minutes later, Toni lands a few buildings away from where Spider-Man was seen, but of course, he wasn’t there. And she checks, too, with her camo mode off. With a grumble, Toni sits herself on the edge of the building, letting her feet hang over. 

_Okay, if I were this Spider-Man, where would I be? He obviously likes to swing around Brooklyn, but Brooklyn’s pretty big, too. If I were him, where would I go…_

Toni sits up straight and facepalms. _Of course! He’s a neighborhood protector! I’d go towards the danger!_

Jumping up, Toni swings herself to the tallest building nearby ( _thwip! thwip!)_ and changes the settings for her blasters, tinting them red and causing the blast to be more wide than it usually was. A beacon of sorts.

Pointing them upwards, Toni takes a deep breath and lets three blasts go. One long, one short, and one long again. 

_S.O.S._

She repeats it four times and on the fifth, she can see a red and black ( _and denim?_ ) speck swinging towards her. Toni grins, bringing her arms down and watching as Spider-Man stumbles to a stop in front of her but it soon falls wh-

_~SAMESAMESAMESAMESAMESAMESAMESAMESA~_

The words fall out of Toni’s mouth before she even realizes. “You’re like me.”

Spider-Man nods and takes a deep sigh. “Yeah, I’m like you. But you’re also like me, in the same way. Are you from another universe?” He asks.

Toni nods, dumbfounded. “I think so. What, you’ve done this before?” 

By the way his mask and eyes shift, she can tell he’s grinning. “You’d be surprised. C’mon, I’ll take you to Aunt May and explain.” 

“Aunt May?” Toni questions, but walks up next to him nevertheless. _Isn’t that Parker’s childhood nanny? The woman he named the Tower’s A.I. after?_

Spider-Man cocks his head at her. She’s only a bit taller than him, but Toni can still feel the difference. “You don’t have an Aunt May?” 

“I’m not a Parker.” Toni tells him as an explanation. “You?” 

“Me neither.” Spider-Man says, walking to the edge of the building. “But the Peter from this universe had an Aunt May and now I guess she’s all of our aunts, ya’ feel?” 

Toni nods she steps up next to him. “Take me to your leader?” She jokes and Spider-Man laughs. 

“Well, we don’t have all day.” 

_thwip! thwip! thwip! thwip!_

Swinging with someone who wasn’t Parker, Toni notices, is pretty damn fun. Especially since this Spider-Man seemed to be more of her age. It almost feels like a race, jumping from building to building and swinging with denim jackets blowing in the wind. But just as Toni was starting to really get into it, Spider-Man leads her into a residential neighborhood and ducks low, scrambling across rooftops and Toni follows with a smile on her face. 

Spider-Man flips off into a yard and Toni lands right next to him, cocking her head when he goes towards the small shed in the corner. 

“Um, are you sure we’re in the right place?” Toni was asking, just as he finishes fiddling with the padlock and the shed door splits up in the shape of her waldos ( _or just regular spiderlegs._ ) 

With a wave of his hand, Toni walks into the small space with him, the doors automatically sliding shut and the walls lighting up with red lines as their platform starts moving down. 

“This is so cool,” Toni whispers, turning in a circle. There were jeeps on platforms, along with other vehicles and peering down, she could see a half circle of suits and a multitude of desks opposite of it setup on multiple hanging platforms. On one wall was a mass of screens, creating one big one.

“May, we’re back!” Spider-Man calls out causing a head of grey that Toni didn’t notice to turn. “Welcome to the Basement.” He tells her.

“We?” A familiar voice asks and Spider-Man jumps off the platform before it can fully sink into the ground. 

“I found the other Spider-Person we were looking for, the one who came through from the bretch.” 

Toni glances May and recognizes her greying hair and kind smile from the photo Parker has on his desk. She holds her hand out. “Iron Spider.” 

May shakes her hand fondly and besides her, Spider-Man pulls off his mask to reveal black curls and warm brown skin. “I’m Miles. Miles Morales.” 

Shrugging, Toni presses the side of her mask, letting it form back into glasses. “My name’s Toni Stark.” 

Miles’ mouth drops open. “As in Tony Stark? Weapons dealer who died like, years ago?” 

Toni nods, a tight grimace working on her face. “Yeah, he was a dick.” 

“Language.” May chides gently as she brings them over to a small sitting area and Toni sinks into the cushions. “You seem pretty armament that you’re not like our Tony Stark. What makes you different?” She asks. 

Toni takes a deep breath. “Well-” 

_For the past three years, I have been the one and only Iron Spider._

_Now, I know I'm only sixteen, but I’d say I’ve lived a pretty successful and emotionally scarring life, just like any good superhero. But we’ll go to the beginning._

_When I was four, my parents died in a car crash somewhere in Algeria, leaving me as an orphan. As such, I went on to live with my mom’s brother, Jarvis. And it was pretty amazing, living with Jarvis. He would give me important life lessons and take care of me, but more importantly, he supported me throughout my academic life. It wasn’t easy because not to brag, but I’m a child prodigy. I started middle school when I was nine and entered high school when I was eleven. Of course, this is when things just_ had _to get downhill for me._

_When I was thirteen, I graduated high school. Jarvis and I… we were watching a movie to celebrate and I mentioned craving ice cream and he told me that we ran out but that he would run down the street to buy some more… So Jarvis left and… and he never returned. There was a shootout by the shop and Jarvis got hit in the crossfire and he.. Well, Jarvis died._

_From there, it sort of felt like a blur. I moved in with my only living relative, my mom’s cousin who just so happens to be none other than Peter Parker. Yeah, you heard me right. Peter Parker, Spider-Man, is technically my cousin... uncle? But more importantly, in our world, he was the head of Parker Industries and son of Richard Parker, one of the smartest minds we’d ever seen. His assistant and close friend MJ became the CEO, though, once Parker announced that he was Spider-Man because he was too busy saving people and inventing new things to properly run his money._

_Anyways, I’m getting sidetracked._

_I had already been accepted into MIT, but I choose to take a gap year before that, just to adjust to things. JARVIS’ death had been really hard and living with Parker wouldn’t be easy from the start. And it wasn’t._

_Once it was released that I was in Parker’s custody, or more importantly, Spider-Man’s custody, people started going for me, too. I can count on both hands the number of times I almost got kidnapped in the months after it was released. And then it happened for real, seven months after I moved in with him._

_I got kidnapped by a group known as Venom and I don’t want to go into the fine details, but I got hurt pretty bad. And I mean, I got stabbed through the center of my chest. I died that day, for seven whole minutes… because of the blood loss._

_But lo and behold, guess who had the same blood type_ and _whose blood had enhanced healing? If you guessed Parker, you’d be right._

_So I recovered and I showed the same symptoms that Parker had. Enhanced… everything, Spider Senses, sticky fingers, the works. But what was even more interesting was that my body was electric. I was giving out shocks left and right to people, god, it took so long to control and it was even worse at times, because it was connected to my estrogen levels, which wasn’t a fun time._

_Eventually, though, I got the hang of it. I went to college, studied, and on the side, Parker trained me. He was reluctant at first, but c’mon! The only thing better than Spider-Man is_ two _Spider-Mans! And that christmas, he gave me my own suit, which I, of course, modified._

_And so, now i’m a part time student, part time superhero, but yesterday, or the day before, I guess, Parker’s A.I. Karen picked up these weird energy signatures and so I followed them. And now… I’m here._

“I actually tried reaching you last night,” Toni tells Miles, “But you were too far away and I didn’t have enough energy to swing to Brooklyn right away and when I did, I couldn’t find you.” 

“That's… a pretty intense life.” Miles tells her, his brown eyes wide. “And I have so many questions for you. Like, your suit, how does it turn into glasses? And you have A.I.s in your world? And what does your Peter look like, because this universe’s Peter is blond, but Peter B. has brown hair and Noir has black hair.” 

Toni ticks off her fingers. “Nanites, yes we do, and Parker has brown hair.” 

“That’s so cool! Does everyone have an A.I. in your universe?” 

“Only if you’re smart enough to build one.” Toni laughs. “I do have one, though, but there’s no satellite to connect him to in this universe.” 

“We could hook him up to ours,” May ponders, quickly moving over to her desk again. 

Toni blinks before she realizes she’s getting sidetracks. “Wait, hold up for a moment. Why am I here? How do I get back home? And how did you guys figure out how to hop _universes_?” 

“Well, it was really our friend Peni.” Miles pipes up. “But it all started back in December, when…” 

And so Miles started telling Toni his story and so she sits, listening about Kingpin and Gwen and the other Spider-People (one of which was a pig?) and how his Peter ended up dying and how the Spider-People were glitching and about Doc Ock and Arron Davis and how everyone got sent back to their own universes but how a mo-

“-nth later or so, Gwen pops up again because Peni was in her universe and I’m laying there thinking ‘oh no, was there another breech?’ but no, Peni had _discovered how to jump through the universes_. And best of all, she figured out jump to specific ones.” Miles finishes saying animatedly “But, uh,” He rubs his neck, sheepish. “I was jumping back from Noir’s place a few nights ago and I sort of short-circuited myself while I was in the weird universe pocket dimension thing.” 

“The one with all those blue strings?” Toni asked, brows furrowed. 

Miles nods. “Yeah, that’s the one. I guess I must have been close enough to one, yours, that I accidentally created an opening there. No one else can enter them, though. Only Spider-People.” 

Toni taps her fingers on her knee before sliding her jackets off. It was already pretty warm in the Basement. “So that’s why I got sucked in. If Parker was nearby, he would’ve gotten sucked in, too, then.” 

“Yah, most likely.” Miles says. “See, you can’t _accidentally_ stumble upon one. Like, it has  to be a specific person, a specific set of DNA and technically, all Spider-People have a bit of the same DNA due to the bite. Or, blood transfusion.” He shrugs. 

“You mentioned glitching?” Toni brings up and Miles frowns. 

“May can explain it better than me.”

“That, I can.” May speaks up from her desk and she gestures them over. “I also have our satellites over here and I assume you know how to hook up your A.I. to it?” 

Toni grins and nods. “Yeah, I do.” 

May slides out of her chair and Toni takes her place, tapping on Ironling in her chest for the bot to hover out. 

“Woah, that’s so cool!” Miles turns to the older woman. “Does my suit have a drone?” 

May smirks at him. “Maybe.” 

Toni peels the paneling off of Ironling and get to work. Soon, her HUD lights up with all of it’s features, her GPS, horion, but most importantly-

“ _Boss, are you alright?_ ” JARVIS’ british accent fills Toni’s monitor and she almost sobs in relief. 

“Yeah, I am. System report?” Toni breathes out, typing out more lines of code to stabilize JARVIS in the satellite. 

“ _Everything internal is fine but Boss, this isn’t… I don’t understand._ ” Javis almost sounds scared and Toni’s heart breaks a little because she knows this situation wasn’t in his code. 

“We’re in another universe, JARVIS. Research key-words ‘Tony Stark’, ‘Peter Parker’, and ‘Spider-Man’.” Toni slides back from her moniter and peers up at May and Miles. “Okay, tell me everything, from glitching to how to get home.” 

May grabs a tablet off of a nearby desk and pulls up another chair, too, sitting down. “Where to start. When the other Spider-People first came through to our universe, they were, in a sense, glitching. They would experience short bouts of extreme pain due to their cells dying, not used to being in another universe.” May hands the tablet to Toni and she watches in light horror as the cells on screen mutated, before shrivelling up. 

“But this isn’t happening to me?”

“Kingpin and Doc Ock created a particle accelerator, which they called the Super-Collider and the other Spider-People came through because Peter got too close to it and pulled them out.” Miles explains. “But what went wrong was that the Super-Collider wasn’t stable, which meant that anyone who went through it experienced some problems.” 

“They probably would have died, if not for the healing properties from the spider.” May comments. “One of the other Spider-People, Peni Parker, created a miniaturized, sable particle accelerator which allows them to communicate across universes, as well as travel through them. And to make sure that no one else can get sucked in, it’s specifically keyed to the Spider DNA they share. But I guess you got pulled in, too. Miles, can you grab your UTIM please?” 

Miles walks over to a messy desk filled with textbooks and rummages through the back pack sitting next to it, pulling out something and handing it to Toni. From the outside, it looks like an older model of a Nintendo DS Lite, boxy with a red top and black bottom. A name tag sticker adorns the top with the name ‘Miles’ written on it with yellow graffiti bubbles. Toni flips it open to find it exactly like a DS, with two screens (if not larger than average) and the classic buttons on each side. 

“This is a DS.” Toni deadpans and Miles’ cocks his head. 

“Okay, you’re like, the sixth Spider-Person to say that, but I have no clue what a DS is.” Miles says, eyebrows raised and Toni stares back in mute horror. 

“Do you not have Nintendo in this universe?” 

Miles shrugs. “We do, but not DS’. We have Switches, though. Anyways, since Peni was able to stabilize the particle accelerator, your cells should be okay and not-dead-slash-dying.” 

Toni sighs and activates her HUD to take scans of it. “So this thing will send me back to my own universe? And what did you call it? A you-tim?” 

May shifts in her chair. “Peni named it the UTIM, the ‘Universal Transportation and Information Machine’. And unfortunately, something went wrong with it when Miles last jumped.” 

Toni stares at them both through the tinted lenses of her glasses. “So… I'm stuck here?” 

May is quick to shake her head. “No, you’re not. The only thing wrong with Miles’ UTIM is that _this one’s_ not able to make jumps anymore, but it can still contact the other Spider-People.” 

“Peni said she’s making me a replacement one and that it’ll be finished by tomorrow, but she can’t come drop it off due to an event, so Gwen is gonna pick it up and then come over. It’d be the day after, though,” Miles’ adds, “Because UITM has a twelve hour cool down time.” 

Toni sits back, taking it all in and hands the UTIM back to Miles. “JARVIS, are you getting this?” 

“ _I am, Boss. I have not been able to contact Parker in the time since you got me running again. The scans of the UTIM shows technology that not even you or Parker have made yet._ ” He tells her. 

“I’m really sorry.” Miles apologises to her and Toni cocks her head. 

“For what?” 

“For getting you stuck here.” He says, turning his UTIM over in his hands.

Toni sighs. “It wasn’t your fault. Shit happens. Plus, I’m in _another universe_! This proves that the multiverse exist! This is amazing!” 

“Language.” May chides again, but puts her hand on Miles’ shoulder. “But Toni is right. Stuff like this happens. No fault dwelling in the past. All we can do is wait for Gwen to come. Now,” She turns to Toni. “Is your suit okay? Are _you_ okay? Gosh, that should have been one of the first things I asked.” 

“I’m fine.” She tells them. “Just a few aches here and there. Um, if I could run some scans on my suit, that would be great. Do you have a laptop or anything I could use?”  
Miles nods and points to a bare desk a few platforms up. “No one has claimed that desk yet. It’s all yours, feel free to make it your own. Can I see your suit, though? It looks real cool.” 

“For sure.” Toni tells him and walks back over to the couch to grab her stuff. 

 _thwip! thwip!_  

“How does May get up to these?” She asks out loud as Miles swings up behind her. 

He shrugs. “She has her ways, I guess. So,” Miles rubs his hands together. “How does your suit work?” There’s curiosity bright in his eyes and Toni has to hold back a smile. 

“Well. Parker gave me the basics of a suit, but I developed nanotechnology to make mine even cooler.” She deactivated the rest of her suit, the nanites sliding back into place on her back leaving her in her strappy crop top and leggings. Toni moves the laptop on the desk to the side and places her glasses on top of them once it powered up, letting JARVIS connect to it. 

Miles stares at her, incredulous. “Did you say you _created nanotechnology_? Like, you just had a free evening and you just?”

“It took like a week.” Toni shrugs. “Anyways, the nanites in my suit are sort of hidden away into little things.” She brings her wrists up to show him the black cuffs on each before taking them off and setting them on the table. “I also have them on my ankles,” She takes those off, too, “And the largest one is on my back,” Toni tells him, turning around to show him the ‘T’ shaped attachment on her back, curving around the tops of her shoulder blades and trailing down until mid-spine. Toni reaches over her shoulders and with a controlled shock, the attachment falls off into her grip. 

Toni lays all five attachments on the table in their proper spots and sits down in front of the laptop, moving her glasses back onto her face so she can see the suit’s status in her HUD. From the corner of her eye, she sees Miles’ fingers twitching and she smiles softly. 

“You can touch them, if you want. I have to do some stuff before I get into the suit itself.” She tells him and he grins, carefully picking up one of the wristlets. 

“Woah!” He exclaims, turning it around in his hands. “This was much heavier than I expected. And these are also your web shooters?” 

“Yep! Also my blasters.” Toni says, typing out a few things in the laptop, just to fine-tune her HUD for this universe. If she ever comes back, then it’ll automatically switch. 

Miles glances back at her, placing the cuff back down. “You have blasters?” 

“And a shoulder cannon.” She adds. “I can take the electricity from my body and condense it to create blasts. That’s how I did the beacon thing earlier.” 

“Wait, go back a bit,” Miles’ eyes are wide. “You have powers, too?” 

Toni nods, looking up. “Yeah, I thought I said that already. My body can create its own electricity based on the estrogen levels in my body.” 

Miles grins at her with sparkling eyes, raising one hand and below the surface of his skin, his nervous system lights with a neon teal glow, arching out and across his fingers. 

Toni’s never stood up quicker, catching his hand in hers despite his brief warning of “wait you’ll get-”

“Dude, what?” She asks him. His electricity looks a bit different than her neon blue, but it was electricity nevertheless and it bounces harmlessly off of her skin, some of her sparks raising out to meet his. “My nervous system can’t become a glowstick, though.” She pulls her hand back briefly and slowly lets the static build in her body where it naturally gathers in the palms, feet, and the middle of her chest, some arching off of her shoulders before she brings it back down again. 

“Can you turn invisible?” Miles asks her, excitement coloring his voice. 

Toni furrows her brow and grins. “No, can you?” 

The other teen smiles gleefully before just… disappearing. Toni knew exactly where he was, of course, due to her Spider Senses, but to the naked eye, he was gone. 

“My suit can camouflage,” she tells him, “but not this well. And it’s just you and anything you touch that can do it?” 

Miles pops back into existence and shakes his head. “Nah, we think it’s just me, and anything I touch of a certain size.” 

Toni sits back down, typing in one last thing and turning to her bag to grab her cable from earlier. “That’s pretty cool.” 

“What’s the cable for?” He asks her, as she’s sticking the one end in the T attachment and the other USB end in her mouth. “Dude, what the fuck.” 

“Language!” May calls from the floor. 

Toni just grins at him around the cable and let’s the static flow through it and the nanites race across the table to form into her suit in a matter of seconds. Miles, across her, looks like he’s losing his goddamn mind. 

“This is why I don’t wear a spandex suit like you guys.” Toni says around the cable. “If I have the ability to control nanites, why wouldn’t I choose to?” 

“You’re suit is so cool!” Miles tells her, circling the table. “I like the color combo, too.” 

“Me too.” Toni tells him. It was great, with a gold mask with red accents and a red suit with gold accents. There were silver areas, too, like the soles of her boots, the eyes on the mask, Ironling, and on the backs of her web shooters. Once Toni keyed into her suit, they lit up a bright blue, the same blue as her electricity. 

Toni turns back to the laptop. “JARVIS, how are you doing?” 

“ _Everything seems to be up and running as I mentioned before. I switched your blasters back to normal. This feels…_ ” JARVIS hesitates. “ _Weird._ ” He finished. 

Making sure her suit is properly connected to everything, Toni cocks a brow. “What do you mean? Are you okay?”

“ _I’m fine, Boss._ ” JARVIS reassures her. “ _It’s just lonely up here. No Karen, May, U, or DUM-E.”_

“I’m sorry.” Toni tells him, her fingers paused over the keys.

“You sure have a lot of AIs.” Miles pipes up.

Toni huffs out a laugh. “Karen and May are Parker’s. U and DUM-E are lil’ shits but I still love them.” 

“Language!” May calls up again. “By the way, is pizza fine for dinner? Miles, are you staying?” 

“For dinner, I can.” Miles tells her and her looks over at Toni. “Are you good with pizza? And staying here while we wait for Gwen?” 

Toni hesitates. “Pizza is fine but… is it really fine for me to stay here?” 

“We’re not leaving you on the streets.” May tells her, suddenly on the platform and Toni nearly jumps out of her skin because _HOW DID SHE MOVE SO FAST._

“Now,” May moves over next to the desk where her suit is. “What can you tell me about this suit of yours? Maybe I can implement some upgrades into Miles’ suit.” 

“Oh! Can I get a drone?” Miles asks excitedly and May laughs. 

“Maybe, Miles. Maybe.” 

The night passes by in a blur with Toni finishing working on her suit and then eating a whole box of pizza herself while Miles fills her in on things from his universe, as well as funny stories from his portals. After a while, they move back upstairs to May’s house where Miles heads back to his own place (after putting both his and May’s number into her phone) and May gives Toni clothes which she accepts. Later, she’s laying in May’s guest bed, staring up at the ceiling while watching her HUD. 

“Isn’t this cool, JARVIS?”

Her AI’s quick to respond. “ _What do you mean?_ ” 

“We’re in another universe! This proves so many things!” She tells him, a soft smile on her face. 

“ _I suppose. Parker would enjoy the news._ ” 

Toni groans, shifting onto her side. “If he doesn’t kill me first, that is.” 

“ _It’s not like it was your fault you got sucked into this mess, Boss._ ” JARVIS points out. 

She sighs. “But isn’t it? I should have called him before I left, or something.” 

JARVIS doesn’t say anything and slowly, Toni finds sleep on the unfamiliar bed.

Toni can see why Peter cherished May. She’s nice and sweet. More importantly, though, she teaches Toni how to properly flip pancakes; a skill Toni never mastered. 

It’s a fun morning, music playing softly in the background while Toni laughs in one of May’s faded purple sweaters that hangs over a shoulder, exposing the top of the attachment on her spine with her hair pulled up into a messy updo with a butterfly clip. May’s telling her stories about the other Spider-People, about how Peni was absolutely _mortified_ when she realized she was in the past and Noir’s obsession with Rubik's cubes. 

“You were Parker’s nanny.” Toni brings up as she’s washing dishes, an unexpectedly humbling activity. “When he was younger.” 

May’s back tenses up and Toni wonders if she over stepped a line, but the woman gently relaxes. “Did I die?” 

Toni hesitates for a moment before May turns to face her, questions in her eyes. “You were killed in the same car crash that killed Parker’s parents. But I think the evidence points towards a homicide.” She adds on softly. 

May sighed and slowly nods. “You’re the second Spider-Person who has me in their universe, you know? Or, in their lives.” 

“That’s sad.” Toni cocks her head. “More people should have a May in their lives.” She says, in an attempt to bring the mood up. “You’re also his personal AI.”

“Oh?” May’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“It was weird hearing the both of you use the same voice,” Toni points out with a smile as she turns around to return back to the dishes. 

“That’s sweet of him.” May comments and they continue in silence. 

Once they’re done and the dishes are dry, she helps May in her garden until lunch, learning how to properly remove all the weeds and how to plant new seeds. Toni tells May about Ella and the man in the park and the woman promises her that Toni could say goodbye to Ella before she leaves. Toni makes them both sandwiches for lunch and May leaves to run a few errands, saying that she’ll be back by dinner and that Toni has full access to the Basement while she’s gone. 

The moment May leaves, Toni leaves for the Basement, feeling the thrill of it all open to her. She grabs a pillow from the couch and swings up the desk she used yesterday, the laptop still sitting on top. She removes Ironling from her suit and hooks it to the laptop until Toni has all of her holographic screens and keyboard in front of her, unlike last night when she didn’t need them. Toni sets the plush pillow on her chair and settles onto it, cracking her fingers. 

“C’mon, JARVIS, let’s make them a goodbye gift.” 

The next many hours are a blur, with Toni’s fingers never settling on the keyboard as she writes program after program and protocol after protocol. JARVIS makes her get up from time to time, to either get water or to take a break which Toni ignores until he threatens to shut down her screens and she complies with a groan. 

_~personpersonpersonperso~_

“How long have you been down here?” May asks as she comes into the tinted lighting of the Basement.” 

Toni pulls her glasses off her head and rubs her eyes to find them dry, but she shrugs it off. “It depends, what time is it?” 

“ _It is six twenty one, Boss._ ” JARVIS informs her in a slightly irritated tone. 

“Roughly six hours.” She tells May and the woman sighs. 

“Well, Miles is headed over after a quick patrol and Gwen should be her in a few hours.” May says as moves towards her own desk, turning on the monitors there. “What have you been working on?” 

Toni grins. “Nothing much.” She stands up and stretches, her spine letting out cracks in protest before jumping down to talk to May. 

“What are you up to?” She asks. 

“I’m just filling out a few things as well as tracking anything that needs to be tracked.” May explains as her fingers fly across the keyboard. “If there’s a pattern to anything, it’ll be important to know.” 

“That’s admirable of you.” Toni says to her with a small smile and they fall back into comfortable silence as Toni goes to find more water. 

Roughly an hour later, Miles swings into the Basement (literally) and suddenly, the space fills into chatter as Miles tries to get Toni to tell her what she’s making with no advil. Just to humor him, she lets him try on her blasters while she double tasks and explains to him the basics of rewiring his energy into the attachments. He _does_ fly for a brief moment, maybe two feet off the ground, but he just laughs and tries again. A while later she’s done and Toni stands up with a proud grin. 

“Are you going to tell me what it is now?” Miles asks from the couch and Toni shakes her head at him. 

“Nope! But i’m gonna head out.” Toni says, triple checking that everything was saved and turning her holograms off. JARVIS would fix up any small details while she was out. 

“Oh! Can I come?” Miles asks and Toni shrugs. 

“Sure.” 

“Stay safe, you two.” May tells them as they’re standing on the platform ready to go up. 

“We’re always safe.” Toni shoots back, her suit building over her body and May smiles with a shake of her head. 

Minutes later, Toni and Miles are swinging through streets thoroughly camouflaged, leaving pedestrians to wonder where the shouts of jokes were coming from. Toni’s in the lead this time and Miles follows her invisible form with his Spider-Senses until they swing down into an alley near the store. 

“C’mon.” Toni tells him, letting her suit slide off. Miles, on the other hand, was stuck in his suit because he didn’t bring another set of clothes so he just stayed invisible. 

Just like two nights ago, the bell on the door rings as Toni pushes it open and a familiar face glaces up from the counter. 

“Toni?” Ella asks and Toni grins, doing jazz hands. 

“Surprise! You weren't hallucinating me!” 

Ella laughs and shakes her head as the pair approaches the counter. “Did you find Spider-Man?” She aks. 

Toni looks over her shoulder ( _~leftleftleftleftleftle~_ ) and throws her thumb somewhere to the left. “Yeah, he’s actually here.” 

Ella blinks and nearly jumped out of her skin when Miles turns visible again. 

“Sup,” He greets. 

“I forgot you could do that,” Ella sighs and Toni snickers which earns her a glare. “And don't think I forgot about the money you slipped me. You didn’t have to do that.” 

Toni shrugs. “What can I say. I’m the girl who makes decisions without thinking.” 

Ella rolls her eyes with a laugh. “That’s for sure. Anyways, what can I do for you?” 

“I actually came to say goodbye.” Toni tells her, shifting awkwardly. “And thank you, again. I’m being shipped off to my own universe tonight.” 

The other teen gives her a sad smile. “Well, if you ever come back, make sure you say hi, okay?” 

Toni promises and the three of them talked for a while longer, mainly Ella asking questions about Spider-Man and Iron Spider until Toni gets a text from May in her HUD and Miles’ phone vibrates. 

“We’ve got to go.” Toni tells Ella, watching her face fall with a sad look. “But I’ll come back.” 

“You better.” Ella laughs. “You did promise, after all.” 

With one last wave bye, Miles and Toni leave the store with a jingle of the bell and make their way back to Brookland, relishing the way the air in this universe was just unexplainably _different_ . Still, Toni grins because _omg i’m still in another universe._ The two of them make it back to the Basement in record time and the first thing Toni smells while they’re on the platform is chinese takeout. 

“I hope you’re hungry.” And unfamiliar voice tells her as she jumps off. The voice belongs to a blonde girl in a black and white spider suit, the delicate pointe shoes contrasting against her side shave and eyebrow piercing. The weirdest thing, though, was that she looked… off. Like if Toni stared too hard, she would become more… watercolor-ry?

_~SAMESAMESAMESAMESAMESAM~_

“You must be Gwen.” Toni grins, tapping the side of her mask and it slides off her body. “I’m Toni.” 

“I heard.” Gwen tells her as Miles bounces over and initiates a hella cool handshake with the older girl. “C’mon, let’s eat.” 

Toni doesn’t realize how hungry she is until she sees the mountain of food sitting on the coffee table and her mouth waters. The three of them sit on the floor, digging in, and once May’s done with what she’s working on, she joins them, too. 

“So,” Gwen asks, “Are you excited to return to your own universe?” 

Toni shrugs, chopsticks buried into her chow mein. “I mean, I am, but this is just,” She waves a hand around. “So cool! Everything’s so… different, but same, too.” 

Gwen laughs. “That’s what it was like for me, too.” 

“Did you bring that movie you were talking about?” Miles pipes up and Gwen nods, reaching for her gym bag on the couch and pulling out a DVD. 

“What’s that?” Toni asks, head cocked, and Gwen hands it to her. Toni peers down at the cover. “The Greatest Showman.” She reads off it, but that’s not what catches her eye. What does, is the _very_ familiar face on it. 

“That’s MJ.” Toni points out and everyone else stares at her.

“Toni, that’s Zendaya.” Miles tells her and she just has to laugh because -

“- Zendaya is a ridiculous name. This is MJ, Parker’s best friend.” Toni says, pulling out her phone to find a picture of MJ. When she does, she shows it to them. “See?” 

“That is also Zendaya.” Gwen points out and Miles nods. 

“Maybe in your universe, she went into, uh, business and not acting.” Miles laughs and Toni shakes her head with a grin. 

“JARVIS, can you take a picture of this for me?” Toni asks. 

“ _Already done, Boss._ ” 

Gwen grins. “That’s so cool, the fact that you have an AI.” 

“Oh!” Toni jumps up. “That reminds me.” She swings up to her desk and types a few things into her laptop, activating Miles’ and May’s gift. 

The big screens that May had against the wall lit up with a Spider-Man symbol and she walked back to the group. 

“I would like you guys to meet, uh.” Toni flatters. “Well, they don’t have a name yet, but you now have your own AI! I also put instructions on how to get Miles’ suit up an running with a HUD.” 

“ _It’s nice to meet you._ ” The AI speaks in an accentless voice that wasn’t too high or too low. 

“Toni, this is so cool!” Mile’s cries out, wrapping her into a hug. “Did you do this in one afternoon?” 

“Well, I based a lot of it off of JARVIS, so I just had to change a few things. It’s not a big deal.” Toni points out as Miles pulls away. 

“This is a big deal.” May laughs. “Thank you, Toni.” 

“I haven’t even explained it yet!” 

“And you still have you name it.” Gwen tells Miles with a grin. 

Miles looks over at May who just raises her eyebrows in return. “This is all on you, Miles.” 

Toni raises her hand. “Not to make this a super big deal, but your AI will grow with care, almost like a plant so it’s going to get used to the name you choose, which means there’s no changing it.” 

Miles rolls his eyes. “Wow, you really know how to take the pressure off of someone.” And Toni shugs in return. 

He stands, thinking for a moment, before peering up at the screen, the logo reflecting off of his sad eyes. “How about Aaron.” Miles says, finally. 

“ _As in your uncle, Aaron Davis._ ” The AI asks. 

Miles nods slowly and May brings a hand up to rest on his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s the one.” 

“ _Would you like me to change my vocal setting to sound like him?_ ” 

“Sure.” Miles says, unsurely. 

“ _Processing…_ ” After a moment, the AI speaks again. “ _How does this sound, Miles?_ ” Aaron asked, his voice deep and accented. 

The boy in question grins. “That sounds perfect.” 

“Thank you, Toni.” May says to her and Toni just smiles in return. 

“It’s the least I can do. Also, all know AI in this universe kinda suck, so you guys are the only ones here with a state-of-the-art artificial intelligence.” 

Gwen digs around in her gym bag. “Well, I also have gifts.” She pulls out two devices and hands them to each, one black and red and the other, red and gold. 

“Wait, I get one?” Toni asks in awe as she flips open her UTIM. It turns on to the opening page of _Spider-Man: Battle of New York._ When she looks up confusedly at Gwen, the other girl just smirks. 

“Peni insisted that we have a cover up in case anyone found it. And yes, you get one. Every Spider-Person get one. As long as they’re not evil.” Gwen adds, coming besides her to run her through the instructions. 

“Play” was to send her to another universe (although she couldn’t do that without first holding down a series of buttons and confirming she was going to the right place), “Settings” sent her to a list of all the Spider-People’s universe codes, and “Credits” brought her to the messaging part of the device where a group chat was awaiting. Gwen also informed her that it was completely compatible with Miles’ and Toni’s electricity.

“This is so cool.” Toni whispers. 

“And only Spider-People can go through.” Miles says. “Oh, and you’re always return to where you last jumped from.” 

May steps forward. “So, Toni, are you ready to go home?” 

Toni nods and sighs. “I just have to grab my stuff first.” But May holds up a small backpack which she opens to find her extra clothes, Ella’s sweatshirt and bag, along with May’s purple sweater. She opens her mouth to protest but May just fixes her with a hard look while Gwen sneakers from the side. 

“She did the same thing to me, Toni. Just take it.” 

Sighing again, Toni throws her phone into her bag and zips it back up. “Thank you, for everything.” 

“It was no problem,” Miles reassures. “Just make sure you visit again.” He brings her in for a hug which she returns only to find May doing the same. 

With one last squeeze, Toni draws away. “Don’t worry, I will.” 

Gwen directs her to stand in the middle of the room and calls out instructions. “So, don’t be worried, but we don’t actually know what universe you’re from. Luckily, unless it’s programed for somewhere else or seriously messed up, you’ll just be sent back to your own. Most of the time, you’ll get sent back the same period of time to jumped from another universe, give or take an hour, if that makes sense. Are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” Tony breaths out, tapping the side of her glasses to activate her suit. “Let’s rumble.” 

Toni opens her UTIM and click “Play”, making sure that she’s not set for anywhere specific. The portal opens up in front of her, small at first, but Toni knows it’ll get bigger as she goes. Making sure the UTIM was securely in her pocket, she turns around to give one last wave to this universe. 

“I’ll visit you guys. Take care.” 

And with that, she jumped backwards into the portal, experiencing the stomach lurching feeling or being in the weird pocket dimension with the blue threads before being spit out onto a hard roof under the night sky. Toni groans and flips onto her back, letting her backpack cushion her as she stares up into the stars. 

“JARVIS, are we in the right place?” Toni asks, praying. Everything points towards the fact that she is. JARVIS was definitely online and everything just feels _right_ , like Toni was the missing piece in a puzzle and finally put into place, or she was breathing properly for the first time.

“ _It would seem so._ ” JARVIS says and Toni can’t help but to jump up. 

“HELL YEAH!” 

“ _Parker is also on his way._ ”

Toni doesn’t even care, she spins around until she can see the red and blue mass swinging towards her and Parker doesn’t even stop, instead berreling her into a hug and knocking the both of them on the roof.

“Do-don’t you dare, ever, ever, ever, do that to me, Toni.” He whispers gruffly into her ear and Toni nods into his chest. 

“I’m sorry. But I have some really good news!” She says, not leaving his arms.

“Nope.” Parker shushes her. “Your good news is never good. I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Bu-”

“Zip.” 

“Par-”

“Shhhhhh.” He draws out. “We are gonna go back home and get you checked out and then you’re gonna sleep _and then_ you're gonna tell me where you went.” 

“Okay.” Tony says, finally. 

Parker makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Also, you're grounded for three months. One for every day you had me worried.” 

“ _Parker!_ ” 

Later, once Toni’s been thoroughly scanned the one and only _Bruce Banner_ who Parker called _JUST TO MAKE SURE TONI WAS OKAY_ and after a good nights rest in her worn bed, she sits on the big couch in the living room, drowning in one of Parker’s old MIT sweatshirts that made its way into her closet. Toni has a cup of coffee in her hands and is surrounded by everyone who was looking with her which was, admittedly, a lot. There was Parker, Harley, James ( _Captain America was worried about_ her _??_ ), MJ, Mr. Leeds, Dr. Banner, and Rhodey, all sitting around her in a loose circle as she told her tale. JARVIS, bless his soul, had the right mind to take photos while she was in Miles’ universe, but her favorite one was actually one that Aaron took, where she was hugging May and Miles. 

In the end, Parker decided to bring her grounded sentence down to one week and Toni beams up at him with a chirp of “Thank you, Parker!” 

 

_One month later…_

 

**_s p i d e r s ? spiders._ **

 

 **_Noir  
_ ** _So it’s all agreed, then? We’re spending the weekend at Toni’s place?_

 

 ******_Spider-Dad_**  
_whats this for anyways?  
_ _and who keeps changing my name_

 

 ******_m i l e s_**  
BECAUSE TONI IS FRIENDS WITH ZENDAYA IN HER UNIVERSE AND SHE HASNT SEEN ANY ZENDAYA  M O V I E S   
_and its bc ur a dad  
_and ur the oldest

 

 ******_gwen?_**  
_Zendaya is everything I wish to be  
_ _She’s an honest to god queen_

 

 ******_(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_**  
_Zendaya doesn’t exist in my universe either but Gwen showed me movies and she! Wonderful!  
_ _ヽ(^◇^*)/_

 

 ******_PORKER_**  
_Why do you use such emojis_  
_Oh! I have a story!  
_ _My boss at the Daily Beagle wanted me to write a piece on Spider-Pig (who we all know is, uh, me) because apparently, PETA was mad that there was a pig running around and beating up people, apparently, so then I went on parole that night and hunted down these PETA people but it was a /trap/ and they drugged me but i’m better than that! So i escaped from the comically lose bindings and I ran into the laundry room (because there’s always a laundry room in every good base) and I jumped on the washing machine, and I crawled out through a window into the backyard and now I'm running through the backyard and there's this big chain-linked fence_ and I thought "I've never climbed a fence that high before" and then I woke up at home

 

 **_gwen?  
_ ** _How the hell to you type so fast_

 

 **_Spider-Dad  
_ ** _language_

 

 ******_m i l e s_**  
_see  
_ _d a d_

 

 ******_toni stank_**  
_Sup sorry i just got home_  
_Also, yeah Beter ur a dad  
Bc youre also like older than us all_

 

 ******_Spider-Dad_**  
_excuse me no im not  
_ _Porker and noir could be perfect dad candidates_

 

 ******_m i l e s_**  
_Ahsjnfjshfhegknrjf  
_ _false_

 

 **_(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
_ ** _poker and noir could never_

 

 **_PORKER  
_ ** _I am a pig_

 

 ******_Noir_**  
_And I  
_ _I am nineteen_

 

 ******_Spider-Dad_**  
_WHAT  
_ _SINCE WHEN_

 

 ******_toni stank_**  
_Oof  
_ _Also yea u guys can start heading over_

 

 **_gwen ?  
_ ** _Did you tell parker we were coming?_

 

 **_m i l e s  
_ ** _that we were /all/ coming ?_

 

 **_toni stank  
_ ** _OH SHIT_

 

 **_Spider-Dad  
_ ** _language_

**Author's Note:**

> lmao feel free to leave a comment or whatever bc there /is/ gonna be a part two where Toni meets Tony and Peter from the MCU  
> butttttt im also open to writing about their movie night if anyone's interested in that lmao
> 
> Twitter: @kimchi_writes  
> Tumblr: @lotusarts


End file.
